Hot, Mysterious Criminal
by babyspongy
Summary: Song fic based on Criminal by Britney Spears; Bella meets criminal Edward in a strange way, but that doesn't stop the attraction of being there. Decisions, decisions... What to do but face the green eyed criminal with fire? Oneshot : All Human. EXB R


**So, I kinda got inspired by Britney Spears' song Criminal because well, she's AWESOME! In my opinion, I think I could just get a oneshot out of this great song, but let's see. This is a bit different from the song because, well, I needed to make this my own lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight or of the song Criminal by Britney Spears :/ But I do own a laptop which helps with reading and writing fanfic, so SUCCESS!**

* * *

**Criminal:**

He is a villain by the devil's law  
He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun  
That man's a snitch and unpredictable  
He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none  
Oh-aaall I know, should've let go, but no  
'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart

I never thought that I would fall in love. I didn't even think it was possible with me being socially awkward and all. I can't even hold a proper conversation if I wanted to.

I'll probably just blush and look away, tripping in the process.

That was until I went to a social event for my friend Angela, her cousin, Mike, was my date. I just went because he asked me and well, I wanted to go out.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I appreciate you doing this for me," my friend Angela was saying. Her bright blue eyes excited with the possibility of sharing her big moment with me, her best friend.

As she was putting on her gown, it was supposed to be formal, she thank me over ten times.

"Ang, enough!" I exclaimed. She knew she didn't have to thank me and honestly people thanking me made me a bit uncomfortable. I couldn't control the blush that was creeping on my cheeks and Angela mistook it for nervousness of seeing her cousin.

"You know Bella, my cousin has been talking non stop about you. I think you may have tamed the wild beast." She winked at me and looked in the mirror. She smiled to herself and glided out the room. If only she knew that I was embarrassed of receiving thanks, never has it happened so much in one day.

I put on my royal blue gown since Angela said it complimented my complexion. I fixed my hair and put on minimal make up. I looked like a primped out Barbie doll, only with chesnut hair instead of the flowy blondish color of the doll.

Mike came up to the room and knocked. He whistled while he glanced at me and winked. He walked towards me with a predatory glance and I realized I was in trouble. He closed the door with no noise and locked it.

I was trapped in a room with Mike.

I was all alone and I knew this meant bad news.

Oh God, he was going to hurt me.

"Bella, you know you shouldn't have dressed up for me." He told me taking a step towards me while I took a step backwards. "Your clothes would've ended up on the floor anyways."

I didn't want this to happen.

I was twenty-three and I was a virgin. I only had one kiss in my whole entire life. I didn't know how to get out of this situation.

Only thing left to do was beg for him not to harm me.

"Mike, please don't do this." I pleaded, tears forming in my eyes. My father always told me to be careful about being in a room alone with a drunken man. I could smell the scotch from Mike's breath.

"Oh but you are wrong. I've wanted you for some time now and Angela wouldn't let me touch you." He pouted, trying to look alluring, but it only made me seem worse to me. "You want that don't you? You want me to take you?"

"To be honest, I don't even like you. Now if you can so kindly move out of my way so I can greet the guests…" I walked around him and he followed me with his eyes.

"You aren't going anywhere until I have my way with you." He growled and picked me off of the floor. He held my waist tighter with every move I made and he started going up my legs.

"Mike please, don't do this. Please, I'm begging you." I cried, this was going to happen and I didn't know what to do. I could only cry.

No, wait. I could fight back.

I elbowed his gut and kicked his private. He wasn't going to be able to have kids anytime soon, I was managing a 5 inch heel.

I yelled for help.

I banged on the door, hoping, praying someone will hear.

"Oh you're going to get it now bitch. You didn't need to kick me in the balls." He whined but he still managed to pick me up.

"Help! Help me please! Somebody! Anybody!" I plead and screamed hoping somebody would storm in the room and save me from this horrible creature.

He shut my mouth with his own hand and started shushing me. I only cried and I hoped there was going to be no pain, all the fight has left me. I became the submissive, nothing else to do but wait until he finished.

"What's going on here?" A velvety voice sounded outside the door. "I heard yelling." Mike cursed silently and proceeded to make a lie.

"No worries man, my girl and I having a good time. You know some women can be screamers." He smiled and he seemed proud of himself for coming up with that excuse.

I bit his hand and he cried out in pain. "You little slut!" Mike yelled at me and it seemed like it was my opening chance.

"No, please come back! Rape! Rape!" I yelled, I needed to get out of there one way or another. A whole eternity seemed to pass and my resolve died down.

That was until I heard the sound of wood breaking with an impact of a kick. He kicked down a door to save me.

"Get off of her you douche!" He shouted and forced him off of me. He was taller than Mike and he had piercing green eyes. Green eyes punched Mike in the gut over and over until he doubled over. Then he came to me and held out his hand.

I wanted to take it, but I couldn't trust him just yet.

"Hey, it's okay. My name is Edward." He said softly, trying to soothe me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Oh sweetheart, nothing happened. We stopped it, you aren't hurt are you?" He looked at me with concerned eyes. I shook my head no and glanced towards Mike, shaking.

"Help?" I murmured. He seemed to hear me and he picked me up off the floor. He didn't look like somebody who belonged in a social event. He stood out with his jeans and black t-shirt. Who could this mystery man be?

"Yes sweetheart, now let's get out of here. I have to run. I'll explain everything when we're on my bike, getting miles away from this awful place," he told me calmly. It seemed like everybody was running away.

He picked me up slowly from the floor and carried me down the stairs. He looked to the left and to the right and when he saw the place was clear, he opened the door. "Now I'm going to need you to be quiet love, I'm kinda on the run here." He smirked at me and I thought he was kidding.

I thought wrong.

**Xoxoxoxo**

When he told me he was on the run, he meant quite literally.

That sucks since I am the chief of police's daughter.

But…. He did save me from Mike. Maybe I could keep quiet and help him.

_Bella, do you really want to defend a convicted criminal?_

Hm, but he saved me. Anyways, I didn't even know his crime, and most of the people in the jails now a days are innocent people convicted wrongly.

Only way to decide is to find out what he was running away from.

"So, Edward," I said and my voice broke. I cleared my throat and smoothed my hair as he walked me towards his motorcycle. "What is it that you did exactly?"

"I did a number of things," he thought about it and he started ticking them off with his finger. "I stole someone's identity, I robbed a store, kidnapped a pretty girl, going to seduce her into my bed… You know the usual things for 'bad boys' like me." He smiled.

I think he just made me hot and bothered.

And he called me pretty.

How can I think of something like this when I'm running away with a convicted criminal?

How could I not though?

Him with his piercing green eyes, his alluring, sweet voice, his tall frame, his wild hair, his numerous tattoos… I was falling for someone I just met. Not to mention, someone who is running away from the authorities, my dad.

"So this is where I give you a choice." I looked at him confused. He stopped walking and he turned me around to face him. "You can either walk away now but you have to swear on everything precious in your life that you will not give the police a lead on me." He said sternly.

I looked at him expectantly. "What's my other option?" I said quietly.

"Your other option is for us to run away together and never look back." He grabbed my hands excitedly and held them to his chest. "You have the option of being my girl, of having anything your heart desires. Of staying with me." His eyes twinkled and he smiled at me. He kept smiling at me.

I started to weigh my options. I could either turn around and never say what happened, or I could go with this beautiful stranger and have a dangerous life.

I've always lived confined to living within a box, some other restrictions. Why not take a chance?

"I'll go with you. But I have a condition." I told him and his excitement died down as he got suspicious.

"What would that happen to be?" He raised his eyebrow and it was lost in his hair.

"I get to call the shots." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He pulled me into his chest and he hugged me close. I was going to take that as a yes.

**Xoxoxoxo**

"So you're basically running from a couple of states, what brings you to Seattle?" I asked curiously. Edward was telling me about his life story and his crime career, I shouldn't have agreed to this, but I'm tired of doing the standard.

We were on his bike. My arms wrapped around his waist as he went faster. His hair blowing wildly in my direction and my hair blowing wildly in front of my face. Well, that sucked, my hair was going to look atrocious!

It's time to live a little. The night was young and the full moon was out. It seemed like the perfect get away night, but I had no idea what we were doing or where we were going.

"Well, you see, Seattle is where I'm originally from and I had to say goodbye to my mother, who so happens to be at the event you were in." He looked at me. We were on his motorcycle speeding through the free way.

"Ah, I see. So now, do you know where we're headed? I mean, are you just going to keep going until you lose gas?" I was starting to regret coming with him. All I knew about him is that he is a convicted criminal, he is originally from Seattle, his mother was at the event where I almost got raped, and he has the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen.

"That was the plan love." He arched an eyebrow in my direction. "I don't even know your name sweetheart. We're supposed to get to know each other."

I sighed. I literally sucked at introducing myself. "Well I'm Bella, also from Seattle which will explain why I was at the event where your mother was as well. I'm twenty three, almost got raped, was saved by a hot, mysterious bad boy and currently running away from the feds as we speak." I finished in one breath, and should I say, it came out better than expected.

"Well, that was very interesting. Now to tell you about me." He was silent for a few minutes until he spoke again. "I'm Edward as I told you previously, I was convicted of numerous crimes, I'm running away with this wonderful, beautiful girl I raped from the douche bag that was trying to rape her." He got an evil glint in his eye as he looked at me while trying to stay on the road. "I was called hot and mysterious by the girl that's riding my bike when I actually want her to ride me."

Hm, what do you say to that?

Oh! I know!

"Stop the bike." I told him softly. I know I shouldn't have said it softly because the engine was loud, the wind was intense, but he just needed to hear me.

"What did you say Bella?" My name rolling off his talented tongue and it made my resolve even stronger.

"I said stop the fudging bike!" I said louder and he smiled in my direction. He just nodded and stopped the bike.

"Okay, I stopped the bike, there's a motel close to here. It's right across the street." I looked towards the city and saw he was right.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the motel. Something was going down tonight and it was not going to be my confidence.

While walking towards the motel, he started asking questions. I turned around and said as calmly as possible the thoughts that were going on in my head.

"I never wanted someone as much as I want you. I don't care if you're dangerous, I'm getting laid tonight!" With that I pulled him further and he didn't seem to protest. Typical guy, right?

We kept on walking to the motel and I was confident. More confident than what I actually felt. My insides were like jello. We finally made it to the front desk and I didn't know what to say.

"How can I be of service to you guys?" Some old man was saying to us. He had a balding head and a mustache, he looked a bit weird and he kept looking at me.

I was uncomfortable, but Edward stepped in. "My girl and I wanted to just crash here, you know, fool around a bit and then get started on our road trip to Vegas." I blushed red and looked up at Edward. He was good, he was _really_ good.

"I think I recognize you from some place." The guy was saying. I totally forgot Edward was a criminal, they must be looking for him everywhere!

"I'm sure you must be mistaken. I have never been around here." Edward said calmly. "Can we get a room key? One night only. I don't care the cost."

He handed us a room key and before I had a chance to get through the door, Edward attacked me. Not in a bad way, oh dear God, in the best way possible.

"You do realize he may be on the phone with the police now, don't you?" He murmured as he hugged me close.

"I don't care. Now can you shut up and kiss me?" I told him impatiently. The police were the last thing on my mind.

"Your wish is my command." He said as he leaned down and kissed me with enthusiasm. I snaked my arms around his neck and started pushing him towards the bed. Since he was taller than me, I had to jump up to wrap my legs around his waist.

It created the most delicious friction I have ever felt. His lips went from my lips to my neck to my collarbone. He made me moan in pleasure and he seemed to rock his hips in time with his kisses.

Nobody has made me feel so beautiful until I met him.

"Sweetheart, you taste so good, but I need to see you. I _need_ you." He said with desire and I could have stripped off right there, no questions asked.

"Take me Edward, I want you. I want you so much, like I never wanted anybody before." I told him and he took off my clothes delicately. He treated me like a princess, taking his time with me and moving ever so slowly.

He removed my clothing and I removed his and he plunged into me with all the force he had. No complaints from my part. And I did just what he wanted me to do. I rode him like nobody's business.

He knew it was my first time and he let me enjoy it.

Just then, we heard a knock on the door.

"The police have surrounded this place. Surrender now and no funny business Cullen!" The owner of the motel yelled.

I looked towards Edward, he started getting dressed and I did the same thing.

"Now that we've done what we did, you stay with me Bella. I promise never to put you in harm's way." Edward said in a hurry. I just stood in front of him and hugged him.

"Wherever you go, I go too. You're mine now as much as I am yours." I told him and I again put my hands on his neck and kissed him with all the power I could muster.

The bullets started flying closer to us, but without having hit us, it was an extraordinary thing. We stood kissing until the bullet shower finished and Edward looked out the window. He decided it was safe and jumped out of it.

I didn't know what else to do but to look towards the window where Edward dropped.

He came up and smiled, extending his hand towards me.

"I'll always catch you my love, you'll never fall when I'm around." He said sweetly. I trusted him and jumped out, he caught me and held me to his chest kissing my lips.

"I've already fallen Edward. I've fallen irrevocably in love with you." I told him and he whispered the same sentiments in my ear.

Just then I saw my father stalking towards us and we broke out in a run. It was time to start a new life and I was going to have one with Edward, my hot, mysterious criminal.

But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

* * *

**The END! What do you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Now keep in mind I'm a teenager, and one inexperienced in a relationship, so I couldn't make it all hot and steamy lol ;) Sorry, guys, I promise to get better. :D Thanks for taking the time to read! I'm guessing you can change "mama" for Charlie love you guys!**


End file.
